1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a droplet-ejecting head, a droplet-ejecting apparatus, and a piezoelectric element. More particularly, the present invention relates to a droplet-ejecting head, apparatus, and piezoelectric element with improved ejection characteristics.
2. Related Art
Many ink jet processes and techniques for high-definition high-speed printing are currently used in the art. One commonly used technique using a piezoelectric actuator including electrodes and a piezoelectric layer sandwiched therebetween is useful in ejecting ink droplets. Typically, the material for forming the piezoelectric layer is lead zirconate titanate (Pb(Zr,Ti)O3, PZT), which is a perovskite-type oxide, as disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2001-223404.
Piezoelectric actuators for use in droplet-ejecting apparatuses such as ink jet printers need to have an increased displacement so as to eject larger droplets or such that they may be operated at lower voltage. This issue is not limited to the piezoelectric actuators but is common to piezoelectric elements for use in other apparatuses, including ultrasonic motors, pressure sensors, and ultrasonic devices such as ultrasonic oscillators.